


Friends, Meet My Friends

by StayDStray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bin is just really “Dark” in the beginning but we all know he’s soft af, Chan is a dad, Chatting & Messaging, Explicit Language, Felix is a little shit at first but he’s a sweetheart, Fluff, I ALMOST FORGOT BINNIE, Jeongin is The King, Jisung gets bullied but everyone will love him later, M/M, Minho just really likes to bully everyone, Seungmin doesn’t f around either, Woojin is like That Bitch, a soft childish dad, and maybe angst, basically swearing, bc I said so, but he loves them, but in a good way, hyunjin is soft, like this boy does not f around, lots of swearing, probably angst, probably not, why am i writing so many tags, yanno what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayDStray/pseuds/StayDStray
Summary: MiNHoE: I hate youSmoL DaK: I breathedMiNHoE: exactly you breathedMiNHoE: stop breathingOR group chat au bc this has been hanging around in my shit since like, right after i am: not was realeased sothis bitch gon have to come out some time soon





	1. MEET THE GANG *i almost typed gays on accident, but dare i say; accurate*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. am alive. yeet
> 
> heres a thing  
> kinda a long thing  
> yeah  
> here

 

 

 

 

Probably dead has added - CHiCkeN, MiNHoE, SmoL DaK and 5 others to the chat

 

‘friends meet my friends’

 

SmoL DaK: what the fuck is this and why does it exist

 

MiNHoE: bitch watch your language there are children here

 

SmoL DaK: 

SmoL DaK: mk then

SmoL DaK: wait what the fucj is my name

 

MiNHoE: I SAID NO SWEARING MOTHERFUCKER

 

SmoL DaK: I SAID FUCJ NOT FUCK GET YOUR SHIT TOGTHER

 

ACtUal suN: lol togther

 

SmoL DaK: fight me

 

CHiCkeN: DON’T BULLY MY SON YOU POTATO FACED RABBIT

 

snAKe: That was an interestingly crafted insult I approve

 

BuLliED: does no one see tge truth of my name?

 

ACtual suN: lol tge

 

SmoL DaK: are you just here to make fun of our spelling

 

CHiCkeN: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BULLY MY SON YOU MOLDY CHEESE STICK

 

MiNHoE: this is fun I don’t have to bully people anymore

MiNHoE: you people do it for me

 

TAllllEnT: I’m sorry I’m confused what’s going on who is everyone?

TAllllEnT: Sorry I’m just really confused please don’t yell at me

 

CHiCkeN: oh my god your so cute what’s your name would you like to be my child

 

Probably dead: HIS NAME IS HYUNJIN AND HES MY SON WOOJIN SO YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU GET SMACKED THE FUCK UP

 

CHiCkeN: Chan. 

CHiCkeN: I am older than you. 

CHiCkeN: I know where you live. 

 

Probably dead: okay but before you kill me I just wnat you to appreciate my son

 

ACtUaL suN: lol wnat

 

Probably dead: are you done now

 

ACtUaL suN: ye

 

Probably dead: k thanks

Probably dead: anyWAY

Probably dead: HYUNJIN MY SON

Probably dead: HES ADORABLE AND SMOL AND REALLY TALENTED

Probably dead: PLEASE APPRECIATE HIM

Probably dead:

 

The KING: O DAM HES CUTE

 

ACtUaL suN: have you just been lurking this entire time?

 

SmoL DaK: OH SO NOW YOURE SPEAKING

 

TAllllEnT: WAIT HYUNG WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE

 

CHiCkeN: O MY GID HYUNJIN YOUR SO CUTE

 

ACtUaL suN: lol gid

 

Probably dead: Felix I swear

 

BuLliED: WAIT THIS IS THE HYUNJIN YOUVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT

BuLliED: HES ADORABLE

BuLiED: I THOUGHT YOU WERE EXAGGERATING

 

TAllllEnT: IM NOT ADORABLE STOP IT

 

The KING: YOUR ADORABLE SHUT UP

 

snAKe: YOUR ADORABLE SHUT UP

 

Probably dead: YOUR ADORABLE SHUT UP

 

CHiCkeN: YOUR ADORABLE SHUT UP

 

ACtUaL suN: damn

 

SmoL DaK: okay but where is this minhoe there’s been so much swearing and you haven’t said anything

 

MiNHoE: its only reserved for you

MiNHoE: I hate you

 

SmoL DaK: I breathed

 

MiNHoE: exactly you breathed

MiNHoE: stop breathing

 

BuLliED: OKAY THEN

BuLliED: since Hyunjin asked

BuLliED: were going to introduce ourselves

BuLiED: SO HELLO MY NAME IS HAN JISUNG NICE TO MEET YOU

BuLliED: 

BuLliED: and this is my face

BuLliED: feel free to admire

 

MiNHoE: what’s there to admire

 

ACtUaL suN: OOOOOOOOO

ACtUaL suN: BUUUURRRRNNN

 

BuLliED: this is why my name is what it is

 

MiNHoE: if you want something to admire

MiNHoE: 

MiNHoE: behold bitches, Lee Minho

 

BuLliED: oh damn

BuLliED: wAIT

BuLliED: your in my math class

BuLliED: wow

BuLliED: i hope you know I hate you

 

ACtUaL suN: the fuck is going on here

 

CHiCkeN: FELIX LEE

CHiCkeN: DONT YOU DARE SWEAR

 

ACtUaL suN: k but can I send a pic now

ACtUaL: I’m doing it even if you say no

ACtUaL suN: yes hello ‘tis I Felix Lee

ACtUaL suN:

 

SmoL DaK: oh my fuck

SmoL DaK: you have freckles

SmoL DaK: WHAT THE FUCK YIUR REALLY CUTE NOW I CANT HATE YOU FOR LAUGHING AT EVERYONES SPELLING MISTAKES

 

ACtUaL suN: lol yiur

 

SmoL DaK: damn so close

 

CHiCkeN: fuck off he’s my son

CHiCkeN: no one here is allowed to have crushes

 

Probably dead: mk and I’m Bang Chan, I don’t think I have any pictures of myself tho

 

CHiCkeN: WHAT THE FUCK HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE PICTURES OF YOURSELF YOUR 

SO CUTE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF YOUR LIKE BORDERLINE HOT WHILE ALSO BEING REALLY ADORABLE

CHiCkeN: 

CHiCkeN:

CHiCkeN:

 

The KING: and you said no crushes

The KING: but I really do have to say that last picture was ADORABLE

The KING: and where in the name of fuck is mr. snake hes talked like once

 

snAKe: bitch

snAKe: dont assume my gender

snAKe: I could be a girl

snAKe: you don’t know

 

The KING: are you a girl

 

snAKe: no

 

The KING: k then your mr. snake

 

Probably dead: I regret this so much

Probably dead: I don’t know why I made this chat

Probably dead: I think I’m sleep deprived

Probably dead: I haven’t slept in 4 days

Probably dead: but I have pictures of literally everyone here so I’ll put them up for you dipshits

 

CHiCkeN: excuse me

 

Probably dead: dipshits and hyung

 

CHiCkeN: okay continue

 

Probably dead: also Jisung if you want people to appreciate you for your beauty

Probably dead:

Probably dead: 

Probably dead: I have quite a few pictures of you on my phone

Probably dead: so here

 

MiNHoE: okay but WHERE THE FUCK is that first picture from

 

ACtUaL suN: OH????

 

MiNHoE: fuck off I think I recognize him in THAT pic

MiNHoE: like I went somewhere and I legit saw him

 

BuLliED: wAIT what

BuLliED: what

BuLliED: um I was at this dance competition thing

BuLliED: for my old school

BuLliED: the school I’m at rn doesn’t have one

BuLliED: but you know that cuz we’re in the same math class

BuLliED: so

 

CHiCkeN: baby your so awkward

CHiCkeN: do you need help

 

Probably dead: UM EXCUSE ME ATTENTION ON ME

Probably dead: I’m supposed to be sharing pictures

Probably dead: 

Probably dead:

Probably dead:

Probably dead: that’s Woojin hyung his gc name is CHiCkeN

 

ACtUaL suN: hyung why do you make the same face in every picture?

 

CHiCkeN: your my fucking son you have to praise my face

 

Probably dead: I’m not one of your sons but I think you have a great face

 

CHiCkeN: oh

CHiCkeN: thank you Channie

 

MiNHoE: ew this is so cute stop it

 

snAKe: ikr I hate it it’s disgusting NO CUTES ALLOWED

 

Probably dead: Seungmin have you seen your face

Probably dead: your literally so adorable

Probably dead: 

Probably dead:

Probably dead:

 

TAllllEnT: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

TAllllEnT: dge

TAllllEnT: this is an interesting development

TAllllEnT: wow

 

snAKe: what

 

TAllllEnT: what

TAllllEnT: lol huh I didn’t say anything lol what

 

CHiCkeN: oh sweetie

CHiCkeN: your struggling

 

MiNHoE: I would laugh but this is slightly sad

 

ACtUaL suN: this chat is a mess Chan why did you make this

 

Probably dead: idk I wanted my friends to be friends with each other

 

The KING: Channie hyung your adorable

The KING: if any of you are mean to him at all I’ll cut off your dick

The KING: including you Minho guy I’ll cut your dick straight off don’t think you can intimidate me

The KING: if you hurt my hyung I’ll kill you

 

MiNHoE: how old even are you

MiNHoE: dick slasher

 

Probably dead: he’s 15

 

MiNHoE: why the fuck do you have a 15 year old body guard Chan

 

Probably dead: I ran into a tree one day and he fell out of it

 

SmoL DaK: what the fuck

 

MiNHoE: okay but hes a baby I’m not afraid of him

 

The KING: I may be a fetus but I can still kill you in your sleep

 

Probably dead: he’s not lying

Probably dead: when someone stalked me Jeongin literally beat the crap out of them and called the police

 

snAKe: wait Channie hyung you got stalked?

snAKe: is that why you didn’t answer my texts for like 3 months

 

TAllllEnT: yeah me too hyung are you okay? 

 

Probably dead: ye sorry about that

 

CHiCkeN: UM EXCUSE ME???? 

CHiCkeN: SOMEONE WAS STALKING YOU??????

CHiCkeN: WHEN??? 

CHiCkeN: WHO THE FUVK WAS IT????????? 

CHiCkeN: AND WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?????

 

The KING: IKR THATS WHAT I SAID WHEN I FOUND OUT AFTER HE WAS BEING STALKED FOR A WHOLEM O N T HAND HE DIDNT TELL ME

 

ACtUaL suN: wait this is actually scary 

ACtUaL suN: Chan hyung are you okay? I didn’t know someone stalked you that sounds really scary

 

Probably dead: okay guys chill out it’s seriously fine

 

MiNHoE: fuck off its not fine someone stalked you who was it so I can go cut off their dick with Jeognin

 

The KING: and suddenly I like you

 

BuLliED: me too he seems nice

 

snAKe: he literally does not stop making fun of you like ever

 

BuLliED: shut up he sounds nice

 

Probably dead: OKAYYYYY CHILL SERIOUSLY

Probably dead: it was like 6 months ago

Probably dead: and they went to jail

Probably dead: AND I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHO IT WAS BECAUSE A) JEOGNIN ALREADY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND B) I KNOW YOU GUYS WOULD BE ALL OVERPROTECTIVE EVEN THO IM OLDER THAN LIKE ALL OF YOU SO FUCK OFF

 

CHiCkeN: ahem

 

Probably dead: I said like

 

CHiCkeN: fair enough goodbye it's 1am now evryone here better shut the fuck up or I'll find you and kill you in your sleep goodnight :)  


 

MiNHoE: why am i actually scared

MiNHoE: what is this witchcraft

 

CHiCkeN: .

 

MiNHoE: not today satan im out bitches peace on earth good will to men have a horrible day

 

Probably dead: you too slut love you

 

MiNHoE: love you too <3

 

BuLliED: what

 

snAKe: SHUT UP IM SLEEPING

 

BuLiED: k.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this twenty years ago and its been in my drafts forever so i thought, WHY DONT I JUST POST IT AND SEE WTF HAPPENS  
> its an excuse for me to spell horribly  
> although i wrote this so long ago that i actually had better grammar and shit then than i have now  
> whatever  
> as the story evolves the writing will devolve  
> along with my sanity
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTEHR THING the fucking pictures wouldnt post so you can just use your *I*M*A*G*I*N*A*T*I*O*N*


	2. not an update

okay wow. um, hi?? holy shit i havent posted anything for a long time um. wow im really sorry sksjjxkxkcj

im really sorry to anyone that was looking forward to this story because im genuinely so bad at being consistent and my mental health has been shit for a real whILE

like i said im not good at being consistent and i just. really need to start taking care of myself ig??

ive been forgetting to take my meds the past few weeks and ive just been making everything worse for myself and i just. cannot make this commitment to be updating things or posting until i can get my shit together

im really sorry to anyone that genuinely wanted to read more of this story but i just really need to start taking care of myself and get everything fixed

i love you guys a lot, take care of yourselves and stay healthy okay loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proofread this bc its late at night and im tired and feeling shitty


End file.
